Loki's Punishment
by Sea and Chaos
Summary: What if, when Loki was punished for New York, he was sent back eight years, to be a mortal, and to live through it all? And then there was a mistake. So begins the tale of how Loki Odinson became Percy Jackson, and how the Norns decided to make everyone read about his adventures.
1. Prolog

This was it. The day of the awards ceremony. The gods had postponed until now because they were negotiating with the minor gods, goddesses, and peaceful titans.

It was also the day after I got all of my memories back. I already knew some things, such as how I had a brother, lived in a beautiful place filled with warriors, and had magic.

Now i can remember that I was adopted, and a frost giant.* I was under the control of the Mad Titan, Thanos. (Not to be confused with Thanatos.) He placed a mind spell on me, causing me to attack Midgard. The punishment passed by Odin: to live the life of a mortal and experience the invasion I was apart of. funny thing is? Odin was careless in where he placed me, though Heimdal saw to it that I had a loving mother.

Now I see that I was childish, selfish, I was in how I acted. My anger controlled me. Who was I? Loki (though some call me Silvertongue) Odinson, God of Fire**, Magic, and Mischief. Now, I am happy being just plain old Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon.

AN: Hello, my little darlings. This is my first (official) fanfic. I have read the guidelines, and decided to do a 'reading the books' fic. Thisis my favorite type, you see, and there are hardly any of these finished. I just have to get my book back from the childrens librarian, who is my good friend and decided to read the series. I wrote this while waiting for K-PREP testing to finish. If I have even one person who likes this, I will continue. I, however, have not seen Age of Ultron, so this is the first movieverse. As for those stars up there: *- Canadians. Hahaha. Son of Neptune humour. **- I did a bit of research here, a tad contradictory, hmm?


	2. Chapter 1

"For your brave deeds, you shall be given godhood. If you decline, then you may have one gift, within reason." Hera was starting the ceremony, looking smug at what she considered her little pet project. "We will call you up, you will have no more than one minute to decide."

"Jason Grace, my son," Jupiter took over, being roman so he could acknowledge Jason. Jason looked to Piper, and both nodded. They are such a sweet couple.

"I accept your offer, father," he said, stepping forward and being engulfed in azure light.

When it was gone, Jason looked slightly taller, and his sky blue eyes had turned a stormier shade.

This continued with each of the other seven, Nico, and Thalia accepting and sitting by their parent or, in Thalia's case, patron. Thalia was now the fully immortal lieutenant of Artemis, and Nico his father's. As my name was being called, a familiar rainbow of light filled the room, prompting me to kneel with my head bowed and fist over my heart.

Want to know why? Because several Asgardians, the Avengers, and the Norns had just appeared. Crap was gonna hit the fan.

"Miladies, what are you doing here?" I said, making to show the proper respect. I was very of what their presence might mean for me. Plus the fact that Father never traveled to Midgard before now, not for any reason.

"Young warrior." They all chorused, with Urd continuing with," We are here to tell you that the Asgardians-"

"Plus those who fought you, "continued Verdandi.

"Wish to know what you have done during your punishment," finished Skuld.

"Of course, but how a-"

"I hate to interrupt, but WHO THE TARTARUS ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT ARE DOING ON OLYMPUS?!" It seems our lovable pseudo god of dramatics had decided to have a mini explosion while being polite.

"Zeus, the Norns just told us the why. As for who they are, well, there is Odin Allfather, Frigga Allmother, my brother Thor Odinson , his friends Lady Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg, who are known as the Warriors Three. The Avengers hold Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; Steve Rodgers, the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan; Bruce Banner, who stopped my attack with a Loki-pancake; Clint Barton, whom I apologize to; and Natalia Romanova*, the Black Widow of the Red Room. Finally, there are the Norns, Urd who is what once was, Verdandi is what is coming into being, and Skuld: what shall be*."

Athena looked –gasp! - confused, "Perseus, how do you know all this? I had thought the Norse faded long ago. And why would the mortal Avengers be here as well? You've never even met them before!"

 _Hmm, it's taking her longer than normal to figure it out._ " Think back to 2002*. As punishment for what I was forced to do, I was turned into an infant and sent back to 1994*, so that I could live through what I did. The Avengers stopped me, broke the curse I was under. I have much to thank them for."

Athena gasped, indicating she understood, while Dad looked confused," 'Broke the curse'? What are you talking about?"

"When I let go of Gungnrr* and fell off the Bifrost, the Mad Titan found me. I was weak at the time. He took control and forced me to do everything. When I became a hole in the floor, his hold broke."

Apparently everyone but the demigods* understood, because Nico walked forward. "Percy? Would you mind explaining what you guys are talking about? Not all of us are super smart wisdom goddesses."

"I don't mind. Everyone knows about the Chitauri attack a few years ago. I used to be, before my punishment, Loki Silvertongue, Norse god of Fire, Magic, and Mischief."

"Now that you have done that, we must give you these books and leave," the Norns chorused, snapping the demigods out of their trance.

"Books?" And now it seems the Stoll brothers are pulling the twins act* today.

Urd started off, "You wished to know what he has done."

"We wrote books detailing his demigod life," Verdandi continued.

"Everything within is true, except whom Perseus cares for," Skuld finished. Crap, did she have to tell them that? Oh, and now there are books about my life. Fan-flipping-tastic.

"Thank you. Shall you be going back to the Well of Urd* now?"

They didn't even stay long enough to say goodbye, the books dropping to the floor with their departure.

"Ok then. Well how about we introduce ourselves? I can answer to either Loki or Percy, though I would prefer the latter."

Once the introductions started, I wandered over the books to flip through them. The end result? Me groaning and flopping to the floor.

"Hey Perce? What's wrong?"

"The books are in my point of view. Which means you get to hear my thoughts. Ugh." Grover must have seen me flop. Or have known from the empathy link*.

"Well, why don't we start reading so I don't have to listen to Kelp Head's thoughts."

"Fine, Pinecone Face, but I want to see if I can still do something." Before closing my eyes, I saw the Greeks* look confused. I imagined the room filled with blue couches all facing Hestia's hearth*. Because of this I got some pretty weird looks, but I had gotten used to that in the past five years*.

Walking over to a seat, I got the first book and pulled Annabeth as close as possible*. "Well? I don't mind reading first."

I love that demigods are so adaptable, no matter the situation. Though I am sad that Nico went as far from me as possible. You see, the only reason I'm dating Annabeth is because she wanted to go out. She understood this, and in Tartarus we officially broke up. Not many know this because no one asks. We are more like siblings nowadays and we tell each other about who we like. I like Nico, but he's either straight or dating Will Solace. I'm happy for him no matter what, But I'll probably end up like the 'forever alone' meme*.

When everyone was settled, I started, "The Lightning Thief, Chapter One: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre- Algebra Teacher."

This will be fun.

AN: Hello again everybody! :D I finally got this finished, and happy I got around my writers block. This is an earl birthday present from me to you. As you may have noticed, this will be percico, thanks to a reviewer. Just so you know, I am a 12yo girl, so I do not have the best grammar, and if you don't like where I'm going with this, you don't have to read it.

Oh, and my dad made a fandom joke: Percy Jackson: pissing of gods like a boss.

DIACLAIMER:I DON'T OWN The Avengers OR Percy Jackson and The Olympians OR Heroes of Olympus. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. AS STATED ABOVE, I AM A GIRL. AS SUCH I HAVE NO WAY OF BEING UNCLE RICK OR STAN LEE. I AM MERELY BORROWING THESE. GOOD DAY.

Now for the stars:

1*Natalia Romanova went into the Red Room. Natasha Romanoff came out.

2*this is almost word for word from a mythology website

3*in cannon, Loki attacked in 2002

4*Uncle Rick confirmed The Last Olympian happened in 2010, I did the math

5*Odin's weapon of power, pronounced gung-near

6*for simplicities sake, they will be called demigods

7*Travis is older by a year and taller by an inch

8*Where the Norns tend to the Yggdrasil (yig-dra-sil or World Tree)

9*the link was put on pause, so to speak. Grover felt Percy's feelings in Tartarus

10*this will refer to the Olympians, Asgardians to everyone but Thor, whom I classify as an Avenger

11*how I think His powers would work

12*Percy came to camp at 12-16. 4 years. Plus 3 months where him and Annabeth dated, 8 months where he was asleep, and around2 months of traveling. I added time in between the end and the ceremony. So, 5 years. Percy is over 17

13*this is a sibling relationship. Percy is seeking comfort

14*Percy went to school, so he would encounter some pop culture. He would likely know this meme

Dang, that's a lot of stars. I just hate author's notes in the middle of the writing.

All flames will be taken care of by my librarian/ex-volunteer firefighter mom.

Bye! :D

Word count for chapter: 1043


	3. I'm sorry

I hate to do this to you guys, but I started writing a book, I have writers block for this, and I just don't have any inspiration for this. I am so sorry. I would, however, love if someone else adopted this. Please PM me to get permission and I will add your name to the summery. And if you write a spin off, please credit me. When I finish writing my book (which has nothing to do with this), I will let you know the title and my pen name (you're crazy to use a real name. Stalkers). I love you all and can't wait to read what you guys come up with. Bye.


End file.
